


Annie Get Your Gun [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Alias (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Annie Get Your Gun" by theladyscribe.</p>
<p>"Sharon looks down at the badge. It has her picture from the day she came in for the aptitude tests, her name, a QR code, and an ID number. A little thrill passes through her. The CIA isn't SHIELD (then again, it turned out SHIELD wasn't SHIELD, either), but it has always been at the top of her list when it comes to government agencies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie Get Your Gun [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Annie Get Your Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022561) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



Length: 8:22  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/annie%20get%20your%20gun.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
